Ain't Too Proud To Beg
by Melivia
Summary: Melinda's ex-girlfriend comes back and causes problems. Will Melivia make it.


Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Ain't To Proud To Beg"**

Casey walked into the precinct and sat down next to Olivia. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" She knew Casey wanted to know how her date went last night but wanted to keep Casey guessing for a while.

"You know, your date…how did it go?"

"Oh, that" Olivia stood up and walked over to the coffee pot.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me" Casey yelled. Olivia sat back down at her desk and began sipping on the cup of coffee. "So, does this mean you're not going to tell me?"

"Case, I've been dating her for two months now. It's not like it was our first date"

"Yeah but, you do know she is four months pregnant"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do" Olivia said. "I'm starting to have feeling for her"

"Are you sure you're ready to take on such a big responsibility. I mean, you can't ignore the fact she's pregnant"

"I know she's pregnant. I'm not blind, Case. I just can't believe her girlfriend left her. They were together four years and decided to have a baby. Once Mel became pregnant, her girlfriend up and left. She said, she couldn't handle the responsibility"

"You've been drooling over her for three years and as soon as the coast is clear you find out she's pregnant" Casey sighed. "So, you really like her, huh"

"Yeah, I do" Olivia smiled.

"I just hope she knows, she's got a winner in you" Casey said, as she gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek and left the precinct.

Around eight-thirty that night, Melinda was lying in Olivia's arms on the couch as they watched a movie. They began to passionately kiss one another and as soon as Olivia placed her hands between Melinda's thighs, Melinda pulled back and broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"I can't, Liv"

"Why not?"

"Are you sure about this? Do you really want to make love to someone who's pregnant? You could have any woman you want. I see how women throw themselves at you."

"I don't want any woman, I want you…I want to make love to you" Olivia said, as she took Melinda by the hand and led her into the bedroom.

Olivia softly kissed Melinda's neck as she helped undress her. She walked over to the bed and sat down as Melinda stood between her legs. Olivia smiled as she placed her hands on her lover's belly. She planted soft kisses on Melinda's stomach and that sent chills down Melinda's back and her hot core began to moisten. A few minutes later Melinda was in bed on her back and Olivia's head was between her thighs. Melinda started with soft moans but the moans became increasingly loud as she moved her hips back and forth. Olivia knew it was just a matter of seconds before her lover began to climax. A few seconds later Melinda arched her back as the warm juice from her core flowed into her lover's mouth. Olivia didn't want to stop, so she continued sucking on Melinda's clitoris and within minutes, Melinda had another orgasm. "Liv…stop, stop please…its sensitive" she said, placing her hand over her core.

Olivia moved up and began to kiss her lover. "You liked it"

"Yeah, I loved it. You were great" Melinda said as she kissed Olivia. The two women quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few months had passed by and Melinda was now eight months pregnant and living with Olivia. They had painted the baby's room pink and began to furnish it. Serena, Olivia's mom, was overjoyed for her daughter and Melinda. She purchased enough clothes to last the baby the first two years of her life.

Serena and Olivia had planned a surprised baby shower for Melinda. Casey came over and got Melinda out the apartment that morning, while Olivia and her mother decorated the apartment. "I'm going to ask Mel to marry me" Olivia said, as she showed her mother the ring in the little black box. Serena was so overcome with joy tears fell down the side of her face.

"I'm so happy for you baby" she said, as she gave Olivia a big hug. "I'm sure this will be the happiest day of Melinda's life"

Around 2pm Casey tried to get Melinda to return to the apartment for the baby shower but Melinda insisted on being dropped off at the office to complete the report that's due the next day. There was no way Casey could change Melinda's mind without telling her about the baby shower. So, she dropped Melinda off and headed back to the apartment. When Casey arrived at the apartment she explained to Olivia why she dropped Melinda at the office. Olivia looked at the time on her watch and it was thirty minutes before the start of the baby shower and some guests had begun to arrive. "Keep the guests busy while I go get Mel" Olivia said to her mom and Casey.

Meanwhile at Melinda's office, there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Melinda said, as she continued reading a file. When she lift her head she was surprised to see the woman standing in front of her with a dozen of red roses. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too" the woman said. "It's been a long time"

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" for the first time in seven months Melinda was face to face with her ex-girlfriend.

"I've missed you" Tasha said, as she placed the roses on the desk. She looked down at Melinda's stomach. "You're about eight months pregnant now, aren't you?"

"What do you want, Tasha? Why are you here?" an annoyed Melinda said.

Tasha walked over to Melinda. "I'm here because I want another chance. I want you and our baby"

"Our baby… you mean, my baby…right?" Melinda sarcastically said.

"Well, she's my baby too. We were together at the time you decided to have this baby"

Melinda became angry. "You've got some nerve walking in here wanting to start over. We were together for four years and after I became pregnant you walked out of my life and the baby's life. You said, it was too much responsibility"

"I know, I know…but I've changed. I know what I did was wrong but, I'm here now. Melinda, I never stopped loving you" She then placed Melinda's hand in hers.

Melinda snatched her hand back. "Well, I stopped loving you the minute you walked out on me. You see, I've got someone who loves me and my unborn child. She's a wonderful woman, and I love her more than anything. So, thank you"

"What for?"

"For leaving me… You see, if you hadn't walked out of my life, I wouldn't know what true love is. True love is what I have with Olivia and I wouldn't trade it in for nothing in this world" Melinda then walked over to the door "Thanks for stopping by and now it's time for you to leave" she said, as she held the door open. Tasha walked over to the door and laid a wet kiss on Melinda. Before Melinda could pull away, Olivia walked in.

"Olivia" Melinda said, as she noticed her lover standing a few feet away. Melinda became nervous, "this isn't what it looks like"

"Then what is it? Cause it looks like my girlfriend is kissing another woman"

"So, this is Olivia, huh" Tasha said, as she looked Olivia up and down.

"Mel, who's this?"

"Liv, this is Tasha, my ex-girlfriend" Melinda said, as she stepped between the two women.

"Your ex"

"Yes, her ex" Tasha said. "You see, we have some unfinished business…like, the baby she's carrying is mine. I'm back for my woman and my child" Tasha's words stung Olivia like a yellow jacket.

"Tasha, please leave…please" Melinda yelled.

"I'm leaving now but this isn't the last you've heard from me" Tasha said, as she left.

The drive back to the apartment was quiet until they pulled into the parking garage. "Liv, I didn't know she was going to kiss me"

"It looked like you were enjoying the kiss to me"

"That's not true, Liv. I told her I loved you. I wanted her to leave so when I went to the door and opened it, she caught me off guard with that kiss. Liv, I only want you and no one else"

Olivia didn't say anything. She got out the car and walked over and opened the passenger door for Melinda. As they got into the elevator, Melinda placed her hand in Olivia's. "I love you" she said but Olivia didn't respond to her gesture. When they got to the apartment door, Melinda asked, "Do you still love me?" Olivia again failed to respond to Melinda.

When Olivia opened the apartment door tears began to fill Melinda's eyes and run down her face. "Surprise" the guests said, as Melinda stepped into the apartment. Serena walked over and gave Melinda a hug. Melinda began to cry out loud and ran into the bedroom. "I only gave her a hug" Serena said to Olivia. "What's going on?" Casey asked.

"Ask Mel's ex-girlfriend, who wants her back" Olivia replied as she left the apartment.


End file.
